


Take this pain

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark Thor, Loki is loud, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pain, Rough Sex, The Dork World, Thor 2 Spoilers, Thorki - Freeform, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Thor 2': Thor fucks Loki on their way to the Dork World. You know which scene, that hot one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take this pain

**Author's Note:**

> That moment between 'Who put me in there' and 'She wouldn't want us to fight', so much Thorki, such Thunderfrost.

'Who put me in there?' Loki raised his voice, glaring at Thor hatefully. How typical of him, always blaming others for his own mistakes, never taking responsibility for his own actions. Thor gritted his teeth, he knew his brother intentionally started the fight, he just couldn't let go, not after seeing how gently Thor treated Jane. Jealousy, Loki was consumed with jealousy, all his life. Maybe he was afraid of losing Thor or maybe he was just overly possessive, it did not matter.

'You know damn well who did!' Thor replied bitterly, certain that Loki did _not_ know the right answer. Loki had the audacity to blame Odin and Thor for his imprisonment, as if they hadn't loved him for all those centuries. That ungratefulness and insolence made Thor forget for a moment that Jane was sleeping not more than two metres away from him. Before he realised what he as doing, he pushed Loki against the side of the ship, clenching his fist, ready to punch him. Loki tried to free himself and Thor again slammed him against the side, now stepping closer, trapping him. Left hand on Loki's throat, squeezing just slightly, not enough, Loki breathed heavily, his anger disappeared, now he was surprisingly pliant and calm, only his eyes darkened with fear. Thor sneered, years apart and Loki still remembered, his body remembered, Thor trained him well. 

He looked over his shoulder, Jane was still asleep. A sudden and disturbing idea struck him. Loki was handcuffed and helpless, reminding Thor of all those times he sneaked into Loki's chamber at night to take what was his. Loki fought back at the beginning but even when his mind resisted, his body complied with Thor so utterly. He might have insulted Thor in public but in the privacy of his chamber, Loki was submissive, wordlessly accepting what was forced upon him. 

Thor would never treat Jane like that, she was pure and delicate and good, yet there was that dark part of Thor that made him crave to dominate someone. Not even someone, one particular person. No more guilt, Loki was a criminal, a traitor, deserving everything that Thor was going to do to him. And he himself knew that, he didn't struggle when Thor moved back to flip him around and bend over the edge. After a moment of yanking and tugging at Loki's clothing, Thor managed to bare his buttocks. Loki shivered, either from the cold or at the thought of what was coming. His mouth opened obediently, knowing well that it was the only preparation he was going to receive. He sucked on Thor's fingers, coating them in his saliva. Another quick glance, Jane's eyes closed. Thor almost regretted there was no time to take Loki slowly, but the rush of doing it in such a barbaric way was also quite pleasing. 

'Be quiet,' Thor ordered, although he knew it was impossible. Loki was loud, always, forcing Thor to push his face into the pillow or gag him. He was so thin, too small to take Thor without whining like he was being tortured. Now it wasn't going to be any easier, Thor felt that already, Loki was tight after lonesome years in prison. One palm pressed tightly to his lips partially solved the problem, Loki's pained cries muffled yet still loud enough to make Thor check if Jane woke up. She didn't. Thor removed his fingers and quickly pulled out his cock, hard as a rock, just from looking at Loki, that lewd creature. He pushed in, as deep as he could, Loki twitched and cried out into Thor's hand. No time to lose, Loki could alarm Jane by his panicked whimpers any moment. A fast, unrelenting pace, one thrust after another, Loki was so noisy, moans of pain turned into sobs, tears on Thor's hand, for once Loki was crying honestly, now it wasn't a manipulation, Loki, the god of lies, finally being truthful.

Jane must have been really unwell, none of the sounds Loki was making interrupted her sleep. Thor thrust in harder, chasing his orgasm, paying no attention to Loki's pleasure. If he didn't come from Thor's cock only, he didn't come at all. Jane lay still, despite the sharp hisses and long whines, Loki couldn't be silent even for a second, not when Thor leant in closer, pushing in deeper, making his brother choke on his sobs. Listening to Loki aroused Thor more than he could admit.

'Squeeze me,' he demanded, knowing very well it would hurt Loki, he was beyond caring. Loki did as he was told, twice, apparently determined to end it sooner. Thor would have smirked, that clever little slut knew all the tricks but then the mind-numbing pleasure engulfed him, Thor came with a low groan, still slamming into Loki, savouring every moment of it. Finally he withdrew reluctantly, earning a high-pitched gasp. Loki tried to shift away when Thor touched him again, before he realised it wasn't to bring pain. He let Thor pull up his trousers, quietly accepting help. He would always be at Thor's mercy, regardless of anything that happened between them. 

Loki turned around, his face red and wet, he stopped crying at last. Once again reminded of his place. He flinched when Thor's fingers brushed against his cheek, hot with shame.

'You are most beautiful like this, brother, tearful and used.'

 


End file.
